disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothzuki to the Rescue!
'Mothzuki to the Rescue! '''is the 43rd episode of Season 43. Summary Mothzuki helps Luna Girl and her moths rescue her (Luna Girl) pet arctic marble fox kit Eclipsion, who has been petnapped by her cousin Starla, who has once again taken over the Lunar Foretress. Plot The episode begins at the Moonbeam household where in her room, Luna and her friends were looking for Eclipsion just as Greg asks her if she’s sure if the little arctic marble fox kit is missing as Luna replied that she’s sure. Amaya then suggests that Eclipsion might be in the garden, so the four kids head outside in the backyard just when Mothzuki, one of Luna’s moths, spotted a note pinned to the tree. As Luna takes the note off, the note read: ''Dear cousin Luna Girl, my star mosquitoes and I have paid your adorable Eclipsion a visit last night while you and your PJ pals were out on your rescue missions in the Fantasy Forest. If you wanna see your precious little foxy again, come up to the moon and meet me and my star mosquitoes outside your Lunar Fortress. I’ve got a surprise waiting for you! Oh, and bring your Lunar crystal with you! You’ll need it!—Your star cousin, Starla. Luna then discovers that it was written by her fiendish cousin, Starla, and angrily clutches the note in her hand as she says that nobody takes her pet arctic marble fox kit, not even her cousin, as she proclaims that they need to head up to the moon, tonight! But Connor asks if she’s sure and adds that what if Starla’s trying to set a trap on her just as Luna replied that it doesn’t matter. What matters is that they need to save Eclipsion before who knows what Starla might do with him. Shrugging, the PJ Masks did their pact as they were on their way, into the night to save the day! As nightfall arrives, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl and her moths, who had arrived in HQ, blast off to the moon. Meanwhile, Starla's star mosquitoes were busy redecorating the Lunar Fortress as Eclipsion was watching in dismay, trapped in a star bubble, but Starla who was sitting on her cousin’s moon throne watched with delight just as she looks up at the arctic marble fox kit to ask him what he thinks of the new decorations her mosquitoes are putting up. They are very impressive, and way better than Luna Girl’s paintings and statues, but Eclipsion stuck out his tongue in disgust, meaning he dislikes the decor and without his telepathy power, he barks out that he’s seen way better decorations and furniture than all of this. Glaring at Eclipsion for a second, Starla scoffs at him and adds to him that he can bark all he wants, but then pronounces that when her cousin and her PJ Pest friends come up onto the moon, they’ll be in for a big surprise. Eclipsion wonders with anxiety what that surprise will be. Meanwhile, the PJ Rocket was heading to the moon and going at top speed, but Luna Girl was urging the PJ Masks to go faster just as Owlette assures her that they’re going as fast as they can and knows that she’s (Luna Girl) concerned about her pet but she needs to calm down as they’ll save Eclipsion and the Lunar Fortress from Starla, then Mothzuki comes to comfort Luna Girl with her cheek rubbing against her cheek, which made her smile a bit as Luna Girl thanks her favorite moth. Later, the PJ Rocket lands right in front of the Lunar Fortress as Luna Girl grabs her Luna Magnet and Luna Board and makes a run to the elevator, but Catboy and Owlette tell her to not rush, as they believe that Starla might’ve set up booby traps like the last time when she took over the Lunar Fortress. But with a shake of her head, Luna Girl replies rudely that they don’t have time to check and see if there are any booby traps around as they need to save Eclipsion, before she could head out, Owlette grabs her by the hand and comfortably tells her that it won’t take long and that they’ll have plenty of time. Then seeing Luna Girl’s face, Owlette asks her if she’s okay, but her friend replies that she’s a little bit okay, but not with her pet arctic marble fox kit being petnapped and her lunar fortress being taken over by Starla again. Understanding, Owlette tells Luna Girl that she and the boys know how it feels to be impatient as one time, Owlette tried to get the Fairground Flyer Train from Romeo, Gekko tried to get the school bus back from Night Ninja and even tried to get inside the museum to stop Romeo from creating his Big Box of Bad, and Catboy had rushed in many situations a gazillion times since he mostly thinks with his legs, but he always thinks with his head too. Chuckling, Luna Girl says to Owlette that it must’ve been really hard for her, Catboy, and Gekko to be wait for some things to leap into after thinking, and decides that maybe it won’t take that long since they do have time, as she’ll wait for the PJ Masks to be ready. After pacing, Luna Girl hears Catboy calling out that he, Owlette, and Gekko are ready now as they appeared wearing their spacesuits, and lucky for them, PJ Robot had adjusted their suits so their powers will work on the moon the same way as they do on Earth. Now that the PJ Masks have their suits on, they can head to the Lunar Fortress, but Owlette notices that Luna Girl had ahead start as she lets out a slightly annoyed sigh. Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 43 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Eclipsion Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Starla Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Mothzuki